Frozen Pride
by A.D. Williams
Summary: Vexen would NEVER be caught doing that! Or...would he? A comical VexMar one-shot


Never ever thought of myself contributing anything to a VexMar or MarVex day, but all this year, a friend and I have been saying "Happy…Xaldin/Saix Day!" and stuff to each other (yeah, I'm quite aware that is a very disturbing pairing!). Anywho, since MarVex is such a popular pairing (sort of), I figured I'd show some love for Vexen. Hope you guys like it! ^_^

**

* * *

Frozen Pride**

He wasn't quite sure what it was, but Vexen woke up that day feeling a bit…apprehensive. Did he piss off someone in the Org and needed to watch his back? No…that wasn't it. Was it Mystery Meat Monday for lunch and he best start planning where to dine-out due to Xaldin's creations? Well, yes, that might've played a part in his feelings. Was there a large chance of him catching Zexion making out with Demyx in his lab again? Probably.

But whatever the main reason was, Vexen just couldn't place it. He put the thought behind him and began his methodical routine of getting ready (hopping in the space-pod doohickey thing in the corner of his room which really served as a shower, brushing each individual tooth with ten circular rotations clockwise, then counterclockwise, and doing his palates. Oh yes. Vexen and palates. Try to imagine it).

With a purposeful strut, he made his way to his laboratory on the seventh floor of the castle. Maybe it was a bit cruel to say it, but he sure as hell did think that the sound of Demyx's sitar being played in his room was the greatest thing ever; simply because it meant his lab assistant wouldn't have his lips plastered to his when he arrived in the room.

Today he planned to start an experiment on the unruly dusks that Xemnas seemed to keep creating. Unfortunately, just about anything coming from that man is sort of loopy-brained. Remove a heart from the creation as well you have a recipe for disaster. Well, at least with no brains and no souls, they wouldn't mind if he performed his own stem-cell research on them. Or would they…?

He wasn't sure how long he worked (rather, fought with the dusks to get them to at _least _hold still), but a few hours later, he noticed his lab door open. He looked up to see who was there, in which the dusk he was trying to hold to the table with Velcro slipped away.

"Who's there?" he called out. But the lab was still empty. He ignored it, then gave a pathetic cry of frustration when he saw his subject had slithered away. "Can you dolts for once just stop moving? Rather difficult to get a skin sample when you're always…gyrating like that. Which, may I say, looks absolutely disgusting."

In the midst of readjusting the straps, he suddenly felt a hard shove that pushed him onto the table. Then, none to gently, his wrist was snatched up and placed under the Velcro. The person did the same to the other wrist, then stood back to admire his handiwork.

"Unhand me, you fiend!" Vexen screeched, sounding more like a medieval damsel in distress. "You won't get away with this!"

"Not trying to," The person said, and Vexen froze. That voice had _purred _the words, using a silky-smooth tone. This could only be—

Marluxia threw back his hood and as per usual with all of his entrances or appearances, a flutter of rose petals danced to the floor. "Do forgive me for having to be so violent," he continued, trailing a finger up from just below Vexen's navel to his chest. Right before touching his collar bone, he bent down and whispered, "But as I've heard, when it comes to love, if it's not rough, then it's not fun."

"Oh, and let me guess, if you kill a cow, you've got to make a burger?" Vexen spat back. "Please, spare me your lame pop-culture riff-raff. Now, what is the meaning of this?"

"Love doesn't necessarily follow rhyme or reason, Vexen," Marluxia said, now stroking his hair, and twirling a strand every now and then.

"What the _hell _are you talking about?! Who mentioned anything about love?! Please Marluxia, do rise above this drivel poetry crap. I'm sure you can do much better than that."

Marluxia's fingers finally stopped their teasing and he looked down at him with eyes that seemed filled with sadness. "Yes. You're quite right."

Vexen's non-existent heart filled with hope that he was going to stop these silly games and let him go—until Marluxia hauled off and completely kissed him, full mouth, tongue and all.

"Gah!" the blonde choked, wanting to push away, but his arms were still strapped down. His legs were free, but there wasn't any flesh close enough to kick. And turning his head was useless as well; Marluxia's hand was fisted in his hair, hold him still. And so, he was forced to endure this new from of punishment that had been bestowed upon him.

Although, perhaps it being 'punishment' went out the window when he noticed he was responding positively.

He turned his head slightly up to angle the kiss better, and felt Marluxia's tongue stroke him even further. He licked back tentatively, unsure of what he was doing exactly, but no matter since the other man was leading the way regardless. Small flicks of tongue against tongue soon turned to passionate nipping and suckling of the lips, which made Vexen's blood rush faster than ever before. Were they sure they didn't have hearts? He swore he could feel his pounding.

As if this wasn't enough, he became aware of Marluxia kneading his pants just inside his thigh, but not quite where he (secretly) wished it were. The hand rubbed up and down his leg, while the mouth still deep inside his continued to simultaneously bite and suck his lips before letting the tongue brush across them.

Vexen wasn't aware of how far gone he was until Marluxia switched his attention to his throat. The sensation of him licking new flesh was much too exciting, and he threw back his head in a whimper of desire while he ground himself deeply against the hand below.

The last thing he needed now was for the flower wielder to move away, but that's exactly what he did. Lips parted from skin, and the hand lingeringly slid away. Marluxia leveled him with his deep blue eyes and smirked. "Well, wasn't that…pleasant."

How did he manage to still sound so calm after all of that? Vexen was struggling with his breaths still! "I…suppose…" He cursed his incoherency.

Marluxia caught it as well, and chuckled, then ran his hand down his chest to just a little below the waistline. Leaning over to whisper to him, he breathed, "If you would like to finish this were we left off…you know where to find me." Then, in a swirl of dark mass and flower petals, he vanished.

It was a pointless war Vexen held with himself as to if he'd go or not; subconsciously, he already knew he would. He tried to get up to get back to work and at least _act _like he wasn't going to go, but then he remembered…

"That bastard forgot to untie me!" He shouted to the empty room. Or maybe…not so empty?

The dusks were still in there, huddled in the corner and actually being still and quiet for once. They realized that Vexen couldn't move and after Marluxia had left (they were terrified of him), they began going on a rampage and destroying everything they could get their hands on.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Vexen cried. "Damnit!" He opened a portal on the side of the table, then shouted, "Zexion! Come quick! They're wrecking the lab!"

Zexion came through the portal, but froze when he saw his mentor. "Um…did they do this to you?" he asked.

"What? Oh…uh, yeah. Yeah, they did. Now stop them before they cause any more mischief!"

After Zexion managed to put them back in the large pen where they were kept (he had to use an illusion genjutsu—I mean, an illusion spell!), he freed Vexen. "Thank you Zexion. I really appreciate that."

Zexion humbly nodded and was about to walk out when he spotted something. "You…have a hickey on your neck…"

Vexen clapped a hand to the area to cover it. "I was bitten by something!"

"I'll say," Zexion muttered to himself. Then he looked up again. "Actually, you have several all over you."

"I'm allergic to my laundry detergent!!" Vexen screamed in his defense.

Zexion actually managed his own smirk. "Like hell you are, my good sir. But…that's your business. Ja ne." He waved to the scientist over his shoulder as he disappeared into another portal.

Vexen flopped down into his chair and examined the wreckage around him. He seriously wasn't in the mood to clean any of that up, and figured maybe he should teach the dusks household tasks rather than attempting to replicate them, which would just be more headaches on his part.

But he did know what he was in the mood for…and all he had to do was form a portal to room eleven. He did so, but hesitated outside of it. Was this really the right choice? Marluxia had always flirted with him, but until now, he figured it was just to annoy him. Perhaps they should take things slowly or—

"Get in here!" A voice commanded from the other side of the darkness and a hand reached out and dragged Vexen in. And thus he spent the next few hours in quite the euphoric bliss.

_

* * *

Sticks and stones may break my bones, but whips and chains excite me. Tie me up and push me down and show me that you like me!_

Review please! Help with the Review Revolution!


End file.
